Big Time Surprise
by Gina Moriarty
Summary: Six months after her departure, Ria returns to LA. Sequel to Big Time Brits. Kendall/OC. James/OC.
1. Part One

Dia and James stood at the Arrivals lobby of LAX, with Dia bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"They're gonna be here soon!" she sang quietly, a grin on her face – it had been nearly six months.

James checked his watch, and sure enough, the plane should have landed. A few more minutes and their visitor would be there.

It took a good ten minutes before the two could see a familiar face in the crowd, making Dia dart forward and through the mass of people before colliding with her sister.

Ria laughed. "It's good to see you too, sis," she said, returning the hug. James was making his way through the crowd slowly. The sisters broke apart. "Here," said Ria, rummaging in her hand luggage briefly before bringing out a tub. "I brought some gingerbread men for you, I know you've been craving them."

Dia smiled in thanks. "How's Dad?" she asked, concern flashing over her features.

Ria sighed. "Better. Mum's able to look after him on her own now, so that's good. It felt weird being in England again."

"It was weird not having our connection," added Dia, and Ria nodded. The two of them had been so close to each other geographically that they hadn't realised that large distances would weaken their psychic connection.

"It was weird you guys having it in the first place," said James, having finally made his way through the crowd. "Hey, Ria."

"Hey yourself," smiled Ria, giving James a hug. "How's Kendall?" Dia and James glanced at each other, and Ria's face fell. "I see," she said.

"Come on," said James after a short but awkward pause. "Let's get you to the hotel."

Ria nodded, and the three of them exited LAX and hailed a taxi to take them there.

-x-

Once Ria was checked into her room at the Matrador Hotel, James and Dia left her to return to the PalmWoods. Ria ran through the plan in her head.

Tomorrow was Kendall's 21st birthday, tomorrow was also the day of their last gig at the PalmWoods, since the guys would have to leave and get their own place now that they were adults. Ria would arrive during the first act of the band's performance, and Dia would help her get ready.

Then, during the interval, Ria would have to hide. Mr Bitters had offered to let her use his office, as he knew the guys wouldn't dare go in there.

After the interval, the band would perform Worldwide, allowing Ria to emerge from her hiding place and get ready for her entrance. James, Carlos and Logan – who were all in on the plan – would leave Kendall on the stage. The first few bars of his and Ria's songs would start playing, and he'd hopefully recognise it and start singing. At her point in the song, Ria would join in, then take her place on the stage near the end.

All of it rested on him remembering the song and singing to it.

Merlin, she was nervous.

-x-

Kendall lay on his bed in the room he and James shared. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be officially an adult. Tomorrow would be the day that the band would have to think about moving out of the PalmWoods.

Tomorrow, he would still be without Ria.

He sighed, sitting up. He wasn't this bad when Jo had left the year previous. Then again, Kendall didn't love Jo – he loved Ria.

Needing food, Kendall made his way to the kitchen, where James and Dia looked at him and smiled. They were probably glad he was eating properly again.

"Hey Kendall," Dia said cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied dully.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess. What about you?"

"Me?"

"It's your first gig, isn't it?"

Dia's smile stretched into a grin. "It is," she replied. "It's so exciting!" She bounced on the balls of her feet happily before delving into a tub of gingerbread men.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

If Dia froze for a moment, Kendall didn't notice. "I made them," she said, swallowing her mouthful. "I got bored earlier."

"I thought you hated them," said James, confused.

Dia shrugged. "I've been wanting them for a couple of weeks now. They suddenly started tasting good."

"Fair enough. Can I have one?" James reached out to take one.

"NO!" yelled Dia, snatching the tub away from his hand. "MINE!" She then proceeded to run out of the crib and, presumably, back to her flat.

-x-

It took a while for Ria to sleep that night – the renewed connection with her sister provided troublesome, as her ability to keep Dia's thoughts away had waned while being back in England.

The teen tossed and turned in her bed, finding barely any comfort in the five star hotel.

**Oh my dead God, Ria!** Dia's voiced echoed through her mind. **Could you **_**be**_** any more distracting?**

Ria winced. **Sorry, sis. It's weird having our connection back.**

**Tell me about it,** replied the younger. **You seriously need to relax!**

**How can I? Tomorrow, I'm seeing the guy I love again – the same guy I walked away from when he said he loved me. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that.** She could feel Dia about to reply, but she didn't want to hear it. _**And**_** I'm singing in front of a massive crowd! Nobody can properly prepare themselves for that.**

**Well, I'm afraid you are just going to have to deal with it. Now go to bed, and **_**shut up.**_

Ria sighed, but didn't reply. She sorted out her duvet before curling up beneath it. Despite her worries, she slipped into a dream-filled sleep.

-x-

The next morning, Dia was unusually agitated. She paced her room that morning, waiting for some form of communication from her sister saying that she was awake. Dia wouldn't let anything go wrong.

Once Ria had confirmed her wakefulness, Dia made her way to the band's apartment. James opened the door at the first knock.

"You look stressed," he said, looking his girlfriend up and down.

Dia rolled her eyes. "Thanks, you've made me feel so much better," she replied, pushing past him.

James sighed. "Sorry." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Dia replied, a smile appearing on her cheek.

**Blarg,** commented Ria jokingly.

"How's Kendall?" she asked, ignoring her sister.

"Same as yesterday," replied James. "Though we're going to change that." The two shared a grin, which they had to hastily wipe away as Kendall entered the room.

-x-

Evening drew closer, and Dia grew ever more nervous.

**You're going to be fine,** said Ria as she readied herself for the show. **You're an amazing singer, the crowd is going to love you.**

**It's not the crowd I'm worried about,** replied Dia, who was already ready and eating gingerbread men. **It's **_**you**_**.**

Ria sighed. **It'll be alright.**

**It better be.**

-x-

Dia thanked the crowd and skipped off stage, a grin on her face. "That. Was. AMAZING!" she yelled at her friends.

"You were amazing," replied James, giving her a quick kiss. "See you in the interval!" He dashed past her to run on stage, the other three congratulating her over the cheering crowd as they went past.

**Ria,** she broadcast. **They're on stage. Get your bum here.**

**On it.**

-x-

Ria was soon huddled in Mr Bitters' office with the grumpy manager. "Thanks again for doing this," she said quietly with a smile. Mr Bitters shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later, Ria heard the beginning of Worldwide. She smiled nervously. "Wish me luck."

"Break a leg," replied Mr Bitters, giving her a rare smile.

Ria left the office and went to go stand by the closed doors that led to the ballroom. She could hear the guys singing. Taking a few deep breaths, she waited for the song to finish.

Worldwide faded to silence.

The opening instrumental of We'll Be A Dream began.

Kendall began to sing – she could hear the confusion in his voice.

The chorus started.

Ria's heart sped up.

Kendall finished the chorus.

Ria opened the doors, and began to sing.


	2. Part Two

When the opening to his and Ria's song started, Kendall had been very confused. At first, he thought it was a cruel joke the guys were playing on him. But after a glance to the wings and seeing Dia grin at the doors ahead like a Cheshire cat, he began to hope.

He sang along to the music, and when it came to the small break between his verses and Ria's, he held his breath.

Then, the doors opened, and her voice rang out, clear as a bell, as she sang. He stared at her, barely believing it – she was wearing the exact same outfit she had worn when she'd left. Her eyes locked to his as everyone in the crowd turned to look at her.

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, the crowd shifted to give Ria a pathway to the stage.

Kendall was so entranced by her actually being there that he almost forgot to join in when the chorus came around again.

Ria arrived at the stage as the penultimate chorus ended, and Kendall held out a hand for her to take. With a smile, she took it, and he helped her up onto the stage. Still holding hands and paying attention to only each other, they sang the last chorus.

They stopped singing, and the music faded away. The crowd cheered.

"You came back," Kendall whispered.

"I couldn't not," she replied. "My heart is here."

"OH, KISS ALREADY!" yelled Dia's voice from the wings, making Kendall and Ria laugh. They then stared out at the crowd as the onlookers began to chant the order.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Better give the audience what they want," said Ria over the chanting.

Kendall happily obliged, pressing his lips to hers for the first time in what felt like years. The crowd's chanting gave way to cheers once again.

They broke apart, bashful grins on both their faces.

"Sorry to break it up, guys," said Logan, appearing next to them and making Ria jump. "But… we have a gig to finish."

"See you after we're done?" asked Kendall.

Ria giggled softly. "Definitely." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing offstage into the wings. She greeted her little sister with a massive hug.

"It worked!" she squealed happily as the band resumed singing.

"I know, I was there," replied Dia dryly, but she had a smile on her face too.

-x-

That night, Kendall accompanied Ria to her hotel, not wanting to spend the night without her. They bade their goodbyes to their friends at the PalmWoods and took a taxi to the Matrador.

Kendall enveloped her in a tight hug as soon as they were in their room. "I've missed you so much," he murmured into her hair.

Ria wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you too," she replied, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry about why you left," replied Kendall. He detached himself from their hug. "But let's not talk about that."

Ria gave him a smile. "I love you."

He smiled in return. "I love you too."

Only just managing to wait for the 'too' to leave his lips, Ria pushed him against the wall and attached her lips to his. Kendall, though surprised, responded quickly. Gently, he began to push Ria towards the bed, lowering her down onto it when they reached it.

They broke the kiss then, Ria looking flushed. "You okay?" he asked, a little concerned since he was pinning her down. She nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

Kendall resumed kissing her, allowing his hands to roam her arms and chest, relishing the feel of her beneath him after so long apart.

Ria was also running her hands along his body, but he still was surprised when she started to pull up his shirt.

"Take it off," she whispered, removing her lips from his. Kendall obliged, revealing his bare chest, and threw the shirt away. Ria's mouth curved into a smile as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Running on instinct, Kendall rested his hand on Ria's thigh before sliding it up, hiking up her dress in the process.

Ria stiffened for the smallest of moments, but Kendall felt it, and he stopped to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking away from him as if she were ashamed. "It's just…" Her green eyes returned to his. "Before anything goes any further, you need to know something."

"Okay…" Kendall said slowly, moving from his position atop Ria to sitting cross legged on the bed. Ria, too, sat up.

She gave a sigh. "If we do this tonight," she said, not looking at him. "You… you won't be my first."

"Okay," he repeated, a little stunned.

"You're not… mad, are you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Mad?" The idea seemed to reboot his senses. "No. I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed though," he added with a smirk, but it faded when Ria's expression didn't change.

"Kendall," she said, her voice firm. "I was raped."

He stared at her for a while. She waited patiently for the information to sink in.

"Oh."

Ria couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Seriously? That's all you've got to say?" she said dryly, her good humour returning for a moment before it slid away again with a sigh. "But yes, oh. It's why I was so afraid of intimacy."

Kendall looked at her. "You don't need to be afraid," he said quietly. "Not with me."

Ria smiled softly. "I know." She reached out and took his hand, replacing its former position on her thigh. "I just wanted you to know," she continued, as she began to slide his hand up her leg while Kendall watched the movement. "… that it's okay," Ria watched Kendall's face as she left his hand at the very top of her thigh, "… for you to take me."

Without another word, Kendall crashed his lips to hers.

-x-

Ria woke the next morning curled in Kendall's embrace. A soft smile played on her lips as she remembered the night's activities.

**What are you so happy about?** Dia's grouchy voice pierced her mind.

**You really don't want to know,** replied Ria happily.

**Why? What did you…** Dia trailed off, and Ria knew she'd accidentally scratched the surface of last night's memories. **OH MY DEAD GOD. GROSS. I mean, I'm happy for you but, EW.**

**You shouldn't have looked,** said Ria teasingly, giggling both mentally and aloud. Kendall stirred next to her.

"Mmh?" he asked, lifting his head up.

"Morning!" Ria replied brightly.

"What're you giggling about?"

"Oh, just traumatising my sister."

-x-

The six of them convened in the band's crib, Ria cuddled up to Kendall and Dia munching on gingerbread men (subsequently getting crumbs all over James, but he didn't seem to mind). Logan repeatedly checked his watch – he had a date with Camille in three hours' time – until Carlos thought to snatch it off his wrist and throw it across the room.

"Hey!" protested Logan.

"Dude, you've got time!" retorted Carlos, rolling his eyes. Logan pouted but didn't reply.

"It's so good to be back," said Ria happily, nuzzling affectionately into Kendall's neck.

"It's good to have you back," replied James, smiling at Kendall's renewed good mood.

"Mmh," agreed Dia, her mouth full.

"You okay?" asked Kendall. "You've barely said a word all morning – you've just been gorging yourself on biscuits."

Ria stared at her sister, and gave a little giggle. Dia shot her a glare that clearly said _shut the hell up_.

"I'm fine," she said after swallowing her mouthful. "Though, there is something that I need to tell you guys."

The boys looked at her attentively, though her eyes locked onto her boyfriend. Ria started to giggle again, the sounds stifled by her hand.

"James," said Dia.

"Yeah?" he replied when she didn't continue. He looked at her intently.

Dia gave a sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

Her boyfriend's mouth worked silently for a few seconds.

The guys all stared at her, eyes bugging out of their heads.

James fainted.

Ria didn't bother hiding her laughter.

-x-

A/N: Ta-dah! BTS is finished! As to whether there will be a sequel… maybe. See y'all next time!


End file.
